All The Little Nekos
by Calli-fanfic2881
Summary: I am in love with Neko-Ciel, this is my first Kuroshitsuji fanfiction... I really hope you enjoy. This has many Nekos in it. 6 to be exact. Rated M for later chapters... Yaoi, boyxboy, dont like dont read. No bad reviews please. Sorry I suck at summarys. Enjoy?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my very first Neko story. I love Neko-Ciel so I figured I'd make a story... But I added some Nekos. (Alois,Finnian,Lizzy,Snake,****_Akila_****) This is modern day, in America.**

**No I do not own Kurohitsuji!**

Ciel woke up in his bed, stretched then looked out the window. He still wasn't used to this. He had only been staying at Sebastian's house for two days since Sebastian had taken him in. He had nowhere to stay except go back to the shelter; he was only 17 turning 18 in three days and he would have to leave the shelter anyway. Once you turn 18 they consider you an adult and kick you out to make room for new comers. Ciel had run away from the shelter a few weeks back and had been living on the streets that is until Sebastian found him and insisted he stay with him until he got on his feet. He tried to turn him down but he wouldn't take no for an answer. So that is how he got to where he was. It still felt awkward staying here because he wasn't used to staying anywhere but the shelter.

His mother sent him off after she gave birth to him learning of what he was. Ciel was a neko, half cat, half human. He was born with cat ears, paws and a cattail, hence the reason why his mom didn't want him. Being her husband and her were both human she was terrified of her child and didn't want to even be near him. Ever since she sent him off he was in the shelter, all he has known was the shelter and the life that revolved around it. So living with Sebastian was a big change. He didn't have to wake up early to do chores and help wake up the little ones; he didn't have to worry about getting in trouble for not cooking breakfast. He could wake up and relax, even though he would only relax for a moment before he jumped up and started his day.

After he got dressed, and fixed his bed he made his way to the kitchen, stepping out into the hall he could smell bacon cooking. His pace quickened following the scent hoping Sebastian didn't already eat without him. When he stepped into the kitchen Sebastian was standing at the stove going back and forth between a pan of bacon and a pan of eggs. He slowly walked and stood next to the stove watching the bacon pop in the pan. "Hungry?" Sebastian asked which made Ciel jump back and stare wide eyed at said man.

"Huh? Oh ye-yeah. Sorry it just smells so good." Ciel said scooting over to his original place and watching the pan again. "I'm glad you think so… Can you get us plates out? Third cabinet first shelf." Sebastian said pointing to the cabinet then turning his attention back to the food. Ciel smiled and with a nod he turned around to get the plates. He grabbed two plates and set them on the table, he also grabbed two forks remembering the drawer that held the silver ware. "You thirsty?" Sebastian asked as he set the pans on the table. Ciel nodded his head and licked his lips, smelling the food that was just set in front of him. Sebastian set down himself and Ciel a glass of milk then pick up a large spoon to serve the eggs with. "Help yourself." He said smiling to Ciel.

Ciel's tail whipped behind him quickly, and he smiled like an idiot as he grabbed three pieces of bacon and grabbed him a spoonful of eggs. Setting the spoon back down he picked up a piece of bacon and started to eat. Sebastian just laughed at how cute he was acting. 'So innocent.' He thought to himself as he started to eat.

* * *

Elizabeth skipped out of room wearing a bright pink dress, with heels to match. "Edwardddddd!~" She said as she made her way to his office which was two rooms down from hers. "Edward. What are we going today? I'm bored." She said as she crossed her arms and started to pout.

He looked up from his book and smiled. "Elizabeth when I am finished we will go into town and I will buy you a new pair of heels, whichever pair you want…. Deal?" He asked. She nodded her head and then left the office to head outside. She had been living with Edward since she was three and her dad gave her up for adoption, being he couldn't take care of her anymore. She was okay with it though she loved living with Edward, she got all the cute shoes she wanted and he always got her cute bows to match. She also loved when he would scratch behind her ears. Thinking of all the good things about living with Edward as her owner her tail started to swish back and forth.

* * *

Alois ran down the stairs on all floors, his paws sliding out from underneath him as he turned the corner from the hall into the living room where Claude was watching TV. He jumped on the couch and then into Claude's lap. "Claude!~" Alois Practically screamed. "While I was taking my nap I had the best dream! You and I were outside walking and I was chasing a butterfly and when I caught it you petted me and gave me a big hug! Isn't that the best dream Claude?" Claude just smiled and petted Alois's ears. "Yes my little kitten." He said as he put his focus back on the TV.

* * *

Akila walked the street, her tail flowing behind her, her ears picking up ever little noise, hoping to see him again. He always seemed so happy, with a big smile on his face, talking to himself. She didn't really understand why she had such an obsession with this one guy, she never had before, was it his attitude, his bright red hair, clothing that stood out in the crowd…. He was different, and she loved it. Stopping at a café to get a bite to eat she turned her chair around and watched all the pedestrians walking down the sidewalks. 'Maybe he didn't come this way today.' She thought to herself as she started to sip her coffee. Hoping that was just the case she decided not to give up, she would meet him one day.

* * *

Undertaker held the little neko in his arms, he wasn't one for animals, especially ones that were too clingy, but this one was an exception. He was so frail; his body shaking from what Undertaker expected to be was fright. He had white hair and bright green eyes; he was big, but still tiny compared to Undertaker. "Its okay, I promise." He whispered holding the cat closer to his body. He found him lying out on the streets; weak, beaten, and very scared. He couldn't just leave him like that… No. He wouldn't. He took the cat inside and held him as he sat on the floor. They sat like that all night, even after they both fell asleep.

When they woke up the next morning the neko jumped away from him and stared at him. "It's okay, you don't have to be scared. I'm not going to hurt you, I want to help you." The neko slowly crawled back into his lap and curled up into him. Haven't felt so safe in his life he relaxed and fell back asleep. Undertaker just watched as he rested. "He's so timid, I think I'll name him snake.~ Hehee" He said quietly.

* * *

"Finnian! Come here kitty-kitty!~" Mey-Rin called as she walked around her back yard. Finnian jumped out and stood in front of her. "Aw you never wanna play hide and seek with me!" He stated sticking his tongue out playfully.

"Maybe that's because I have work to do and I don't have time to play all day. I promise we'll play when I get home. And if you're good I'll bring you back some cookies with extra icing.~" She said singing the icing part which made Finnian's ears perk up. She turned around and motioned for him to follow her inside. Once inside she locked the door and said goodbye.

'Well today is going to be boring.' Finnian thought to himself as he laid down on the couch and shut his eyes.

* * *

**Wow so many stories. :) I promise o keep track of it all and to post updates****_ asap_****. I hope you enjoy my stories. And sorry about Akila. Akila is my own personal addition to the Kuroshitsuji family… I wanted someone that would fit with ****_Grell_**** that would understand him, and change him for the better. I hope you don't mind her.**


	2. Chapter 2 Akila

**Sorry if Grell seems a tad bit Oc in this chapter... I just want him to be willing to meet her. Plus he is human, not demon.**

**No I don't own any part of Kuroshitsuji. If I did all the characters would be alive and they would adore all their fans. :3 Okay Enjoy!**

* * *

RECAP! 3

Akila walked the street, her tail flowing behind her, her ears picking up ever little noise, hoping to see him again. He always seemed so happy, with a big smile on his face, talking to himself. She didn't really understand why she had such an obsession with this one guy, she never had before, was it his attitude, his bright red hair, clothing that stood out in the crowd…. He was different, and she loved it. Stopping at a café to get a bite to eat she turned her chair around and watched all the pedestrians walking down the sidewalks. 'Maybe he didn't come this way today.' She thought to herself as she started to sip her coffee. Hoping that was just the case she decided not to give up, she would meet him one day.

* * *

*******Akila's POV*******

When I was done with my meal I stood up and started to walk down the street again. 'Maybe, just maybe he is wandering around.' I thought to myself looking in every shop. When I got to a tailoring shop my worries were over. Looking through the window I saw him putting on another long coat and dancing around as he got it fitted. Wide eyed I walked through the door.

'Ding-ding.' Rang the bell on the door. "Oh hello there… May I help you Miss?" The old woman asked as she stuck another pin in the coat. I couldn't tear my eyes away from him. "Miss?" The woman asked again.

"Hmmm?" I asked coming back down to Earth. "Oh uh no. Just…. so…. amazing. Truly." I said smiling at the woman now. "Thank you, as a tailor I normally don't make the clothes but for a few customers I do. Then of course I tailor them to fit." She said smiling back at me. I took a few steps closer admiring the jacket, and him. "Such a gorgeous red, quite mesmerizing." I said looking up into his eyes, tilting my head o the side taking in everything about him. The tailor walked up and I moved off to the side so she could finish her work. When she was finished I thanked her for letting me watch then I took my leave.

I started walking down the street to head back home, a giant smile on my face. As I got a few stores down I heard someone running up behind me. "Miss!" I stopped in my tracks. 'Is it…him?' I thought as I slowly turned around. He stepped up and smiled. "I have never met anyone with my passion for the color red, what is your name?"

"My names Akila. And yours?" I asked realizing even off the stool he is towering over me.

"Grell Sutcliff, nice to meet you Akila. Would you like to join me? I have nothing but shopping and wondering the town planned today and I would love to have you join me."

"Of course." I replied.

* * *

After a few hours we stopped at McDonalds to eat. As we sat down with our food Grell looked over to me. "So tell me about yourself Akila."

"Well, I grew up with my parents and stayed with them until I turned 18. When I moved out and got my own place I basically became very independent and stayed away from everyone. I didn't feel like I needed my parents or family anymore. I talk to my dad every now an then but I lost all touch with my mom. I just turned 22 a few months ago, and as you can already tell I am part cat. I also love the color red which is what attracted me to you and your jacket." I said fixing my burger just how I liked it. "And yourself?"

"Wow quite the little back story." Grell said pushing his bright red bangs out of his eyes. "Well I am not as interesting, I am trying to get over my, now ex, boyfriend, Sebastian. I had to move out on my own and I am just getting used to living alone. This may sound bad; I'm not really a fan of animals. But I think for you…. Ill make an exception. I have a slight obsession with the color red, as you can see. Other than that you'll just have to learn everything."

'Wait learn everything. Does he mean I'll see him again?' I grinned as I thought of him letting me spend more time with him even though we just met. "Okay."

After we finished eating we walked outside and it started to rain. Being part cat I jumped towards Grell. "Sorry." I said stepping away and looking down to the ground. "I'm kind of scared of rain." He just grinned and covered his mouth, then he started laughing. "What?! I am part cat you know!"

"No its okay! Come on!" He said between laughs.

We ran a few blocks and then stopped in front of an apartment building. Grell held the door and we ran inside, I followed him up the stairs and to a door. He got his keys out and unlocked it and we kicked our shoes as we walked in. 'Wow, His apartment is sooo big!' "Here. There's a bathroom right there. Go put these on. When you're done I'll throw your clothes in the dryer." He said handing me a large gray shirt and a pair of red and gray plaid pajama pants. I walked into the bathroom and switched my clothing and handed him the wet clothes as I walked out. "Have a seat, and I will join you in a minute. Then we can pick out a movie." I walked over to the couch and sat down and curled up into a pillow. When Grell came into the room he walked over and picked out a few movies and brought them to me. "Pick one of these." I picked 'The Devil Wears Prada' He looked up at me and smiled. "That's my favorite movie. Nice pick Akila."

After the movie was over I was about to go to sleep but stood up to keep myself awake. I walked over to the window as Grell went to check my clothes in the dryer. He came back with my clothes perfectly folded and he set them down on the couch. He made his way over to me. "Well it doesn't look like the rain has died down any… Would you like to stay the night? I will not send you out in the rain against your will."

I just smiled at the offer. "I don't want to inconvenience you." I said looking over at him.

"It's no problem really, I would actually like the company. I've been alone since I've moved in here and it has been quite boring. The only thing is… do you want to sleep on the couch or with me. Either way is fine." I chose sleeping with him and we went to bed. As I laid down next to him, his back facing me, I couldn't help but smile.

"Hey Grell…?"

"Yeah?" He asked with a yawn.

"Sebastian's really stupid you know…."

"Hmmm?" He asked turning to face me.

"Sebastian's stupid. You're really amazing. He was lucky to even get a chance. Thanks for everything Grell." I said yawning myself.

"No. Thank you Akila. For everything, I finally had a fun day without him. And I don't have to be alone tonight either. Goodnight Akila." He said reaching over and kissing my forehead before turning back around to go to sleep.

"Sweet dreams Grell." I said smiling then drifting off to sleep.

* * *

**So I love ****_happy_**** Grell! :3**

**Alois: When will I be coming into this story? **

**Me: Later! Be patent or I'll make you last.**

**Alois: Yeah but you're wasting all your time on these losers!**

**Akila: Grell is ****NOT**** a loser! I will hurt you Alois! Shut up!**

**Me: Enough guys! Calm down Akila. Alois... just hush. :p**

**Okay anyway I hope you liked my story! Please Review. I update faster when I get reviews.**


	3. Chapter 3 Alois

**Asdfghjkl Sorry guys but I just can't stop writing so you will probably get an update everyday. I hope that's okay. c:**

**Once again no I do not own Kuroshitsuji!**

**WARNING! ****_AloisxClaude._**** Don't like you don't have to read. This part isn't really needed for the rest of the stories, just Neko Alois's story… I just added it for the AxC fans. **

* * *

RECAP!

Alois ran down the stairs on all floors, his paws sliding out from underneath him as he turned the corner from the hall into the living room where Claude was watching TV. He jumped on the couch and then into Claude's lap. "Claude!~" Alois Practically screamed. "While I was taking my nap I had the best dream! You and I were outside walking and I was chasing a butterfly and when I caught it you petted me and gave me a big hug! Isn't that the best dream Claude?" Claude just smiled and petted Alois's ears. "Yes my little kitten." He said as he put his focus back on the TV.

* * *

Sitting in the living room Alois started to remember the first time he met Claude. He had run away from home leaving everything behind him, the pain, the drama, everything. He was on the bus laying in the back trying to get some rest. Claude walked up and had just started talking to him they hit it off and he couldn't help but stare at the gorgeous human in front of him. They spent the whole ride from Alois's town to Claude's talking and comparing lives. Before he went to get off Claude offered for Alois to stay with him. He had been living with Claude for a year before he told Claude of his feelings. His feeling were returned and they have been together ever since. And Alois couldn't have been happier.

"Claude!~" Alois said leaning toward Claude's chest. He just looked down and smiled at Alois knowing what the boy wanted. Alois spread his legs so he was straddling Claude, then leaned forward and started to kiss said man. Tangling his fingers in the dark violet hair. Getting exactly what he wanted Alois started to rub his now hard member against Claude's. "Cla-Claude!~" Alois leaned out of the kiss and licked Claude's neck before nibbling it receiving a moan from Claude.

Alois worked his way down Claude to Claude's pants. As he started to unbutton them the phone rang. It scared Alois and he jumped a few feet away from Claude before he realized what it was and made his way over to the phone and answering it. "Hello?" He asked annoyed at the interruption.

"Yes Alois? It's William. May I speak with Claude please?" He looked over to Claude handing him the phone.

Claude and William talked for awhile before Claude finally hung up and walked to the room. Getting excited Alois quickly followed suit, only to get his wishes denied by his lover. "I have to meet William at the office. It's very important." Claude said as he slipped on his shoes and changed his shirt. Alois looked up at him wondering if he was joking but by how determined his face looked Alois knew Claude had to go.

Crossing his arms he started to pout. "But Clauuude! I was having fun." Claude hurried out of the room and headed toward the front door. As he started to open it Alois hugged him from behind. Claude turned around and kissed Alois one last time. "I will be back as quickly as possible." He said as he walked out shutting and locking the door behind him.

Alois went back to the couch and laid down on it looking down at his pants. 'Ughh! He left me with this!' He thought as he pulled his boxers down and started to relieve himself. Slowly but roughly pulling his hand up and down his shaft and rubbing the slit with his thumb, he bit his lip. "God Claude! Claude! Nnnnggghh!~" Alois screamed out as he hit his climax, cum going all over his legs and stomach.

* * *

**Sorry this one was so short I'm not going into AxC to much. Hope you liked it! :3**

**Alois: Hehe I did.**

**Claude: Of course. ;)**

**Ciel: GROSS! Get a fucking room!**

**Me: Okay boys calm down! :)**

**Review please! **


	4. Chapter 4 Ciel

**Sorry I haven't uploaded I had all of this ready but my computer ended up crashing on me… Sorry guys. Still love me? Okay. Anyways, no I do not own Kuroshitsuji. And I'm sorry that some of the character are a little Oc... Its modern and they have different back stories to make them who they are now.**

* * *

RECAP:

Ciel woke up in his bed, stretched then looked out the window. He still wasn't used to this. He had only been staying at Sebastian's house for two days since Sebastian had taken him in. He had nowhere to stay except go back to the shelter; he was only 17 turning 18 in three days and he would have to leave the shelter anyway. Once you turn 18 they consider you an adult and kick you out to make room for new comers. Ciel had run away from the shelter a few weeks back and had been living on the streets that is until Sebastian found him and insisted he stay with him until he got on his feet. He tried to turn him down but he wouldn't take no for an answer. So that is how he got to where he was. It still felt awkward staying here because he wasn't used to staying anywhere but the shelter.

His mother sent him off after she gave birth to him learning of what he was. Ciel was a neko, half cat, half human. He was born with cat ears, paws and a cattail, hence the reason why his mom didn't want him. Being her husband and her were both human she was terrified of her child and didn't want to even be near him. Ever since she sent him off he was in the shelter, all he has known was the shelter and the life that revolved around it. So living with Sebastian was a big change. He didn't have to wake up early to do chores and help wake up the little ones; he didn't have to worry about getting in trouble for not cooking breakfast. He could wake up and relax, even though he would only relax for a moment before he jumped up and started his day.

After he got dressed, and fixed his bed he made his way to the kitchen, stepping out into the hall he could smell bacon cooking. His pace quickened following the scent hoping Sebastian didn't already eat without him. When he stepped into the kitchen Sebastian was standing at the stove going back and forth between a pan of bacon and a pan of eggs. He slowly walked and stood next to the stove watching the bacon pop in the pan. "Hungry?" Sebastian asked which made Ciel jump back and stare wide eyed at said man.

"Huh? Oh ye-yeah. Sorry it just smells so good." Ciel said scooting over to his original place and watching the pan again. "I'm glad you think so… Can you get us plates out? Third cabinet first shelf." Sebastian said pointing to the cabinet then turning his attention back to the food. Ciel smiled and with a nod he turned around to get the plates. He grabbed two plates and set them on the table, he also grabbed two forks remembering the drawer that held the silver ware. "You thirsty?" Sebastian asked as he set the pans on the table. Ciel nodded his head and licked his lips, smelling the food that was just set in front of him. Sebastian set down himself and Ciel a glass of milk then pick up a large spoon to serve the eggs with. "Help yourself." He said smiling to Ciel.

Ciel's tail whipped behind him quickly, and he smiled like an idiot as he grabbed three pieces of bacon and grabbed him a spoonful of eggs. Setting the spoon back down he picked up a piece of bacon and started to eat. Sebastian just laughed at how cute he was acting. 'So innocent.' He thought to himself as he started to eat.

* * *

Sebastian, being the only one of the two not dressed for the day yet, finished the dishes then left to take a shower. When he was dressed he went back down stairs, he looked over to the couch to see Ciel sitting down watching TV. Ciel was curled up with his tail wrapped around his knees, ears down, mewing at the tv. He was watching an animal rescue show about kittens that got trapped in a burning down house. He looked so cute but so scared. Sebastian made his way over to the Couch and sat down and wrapped an arm around Ciel. The little neko curled into him and continued watching the TV. "Its okay." Sebastian whispered in his ear multiple times to try and comfort him. Ciel got used to the warmth and with out taking his eyes away from the screen started to lightly paw at Sebastian's chest. Sebastian's eyes widened Ciel was…. Purring?! He smiled and lightly leaned his head over onto Ciel's.

Ciel didn't realize what was going on until the show was over and he felt Sebastian's deep breaths tickle his ear. He pushed Sebastian away and glared at him. "You were wrong!" He yelled. "You said everything would be okay! It wasn't, only one kitten survived. The others died in the fire." Tears gathered in his eyes as he screamed. He leaned deep into the couch and wiped the hot wet tears from his cheeks. "You were wrong…" He mumbled still wiping tears away.

Sebastian felt terrible he had never seen so much emotion out of anyone. "Ci-Ciel I'm so sorry." He said making his way off the couch onto the floor in front of said boy. He looked down to the ground not wanting to upset Ciel anymore. He stayed that way until he felt a pair of small arms wrap around his neck. "I'm sorry Ciel." Sebastian slowly sat completely on the ground as Ciel crawled into his lap.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't mad at you Sebastian. I didn't mean to yell." He said snuggling into Sebastian's lap. It was times like these when being half cat meant he enjoyed the attention, and he was happy Sebastian didn't mind giving it. He was sorry for those cats but there wasn't anything he could have done. What happened, happened, it was over. They stayed that way for a while before they started watching TV again, even then Ciel never mood from his place on Sebastian's lap.

* * *

Dinnertime came and Sebastian ordered pizza so they wouldn't have to leave the apartment, it was easier then having to get a timid cat out of the house. As they ate they watched movies. "Wait if she loved him and wanted him why didn't she just go get him? That's dumb if I were her no matter the chances I would go after what I wanted even if I got hurt I wouldn't be a cowered." Ciel said clearly upset at the blonde on the screen. "Like really what if she went after him and he felt the same way? That would be a win for win."

"I suppose you're right." Sebastian said smiling at Ciel's behavior toward the show. "But if we all went after what we wanted then some people may end up scared, and others hurt."

Ciel just looked up at him confused. "Yeah but if you don't go after what you want you may never get anything again. I always go after stuff I want."

Sebastian just smirked then yawned. "Well I'm tired I think I'm going to go to bed. See you in the morning Ciel." Sebastian walked over to the neko gave him a peck on the lips, smiled and walked off. "Hmmm… good theory." He mumbled to him self as he walked down the hall, leaving a very flustered and confused Ciel on the couch.

Ciel was no longer paying any attention to the movie. "Why… Why di-did he…? What just…." He just couldn't wrap his head around it. Sebastian had kissed him? Still confused Ciel walked to his room and sat on his bed. He wouldn't be able to sleep after that.

* * *

**Sebastian: Yummy.**

**Ciel: *blushes* Why would you write that?!**

**Grell: But he's mine, not that-ughh- brats!**

**Sebastian: I am NOT yours.**

**Ciel: He has better taste then that.**

**Sebastian: *winks* Indeed I do.**

**Haha okay so Review?! Please? :D**


	5. Chapter 5 Ciel&Lizzy

**Sorry guys I had this story all written down and ready but then my computer crashed. It is back up now finally! :D I read your reviews and I will gladly post more SebxCiel for you little kittens… You are now my kittens! Mwahahaha!**

**No I do not own Kuroshitsuji!**

**Promocat****: Thank you so so so much for staying with my story! I loves you kitten!**

**Cynthia2012****: I'm glad you like it! Thank you for reading and I hope you love this chapter sorry for the teaser.**

**Sebastianthedemonbutler****: I have read your stories and I love them! Thank you for reading!**

**A fellow reader****: I hope you like this chapter thank you sooo much for reading kitten!**

* * *

**RECAP:**

Dinnertime came and Sebastian ordered pizza so they wouldn't have to leave the apartment, it was easier then having to get a timid cat out of the house. As they ate they watched movies. "Wait if she loved him and wanted him why didn't she just go get him? That's dumb if I were her no matter the chances I would go after what I wanted even if I got hurt I wouldn't be a cowered." Ciel said clearly upset at the blonde on the screen. "Like really what if she went after him and he felt the same way? That would be a win for win."

"I suppose you're right." Sebastian said smiling at Ciel's behavior toward the show. "But if we all went after what we wanted then some people may end up scared, and others hurt."

Ciel just looked up at him confused. "Yeah but if you don't go after what you want you may never get anything again. I always go after stuff I want."

Sebastian just smirked then yawned. "Well I'm tired I think I'm going to go to bed. See you in the morning Ciel." Sebastian walked over to the neko gave him a peck on the lips, smiled and walked off. "Hmmm… good theory." He mumbled to him self as he walked down the hall, leaving a very flustered and confused Ciel on the couch.

Ciel was no longer paying any attention to the movie. "Why… Why di-did he…? What just…." He just couldn't wrap his head around it. Sebastian had kissed him? Still confused Ciel walked to his room and sat on his bed. He wouldn't be able to sleep after that.

* * *

Sebastian had no longer laid down on his bed before there was a knock on his door. "Come in...?" In response the door slowly peeled open. Sebastian reached over to turn on the lamb beside his bed then looked over to see the younger male standing by the foot of his bed. "Yes Ciel?" He asked smiling slightly.

Ciel looked up at him with a few emotions playing on his face. His eyes said he was confused but his blush showed something different. His gaze quickly fell back to the floor as he spoke. "You kissed me." He mumbled never lifting his head.

Sebastian let out a very quiet chuckle before sliding over to sit on the end of he bed next to where Ciel was standing. The younger male didn't notice the change until Sebastian spoke making him jump slightly, but he never moved from his place on the floor. "Yes Ciel, I did kiss you." Sebastian stated. Ciel shook his hair to his face as his blush worsened. "Wh-why?" He stuttered out.

Sebastian now stood in front of Ciel lifting his face up just enough to look him in the eyes. "Because, Ciel isn't that what you said? If someone wants something they should go for it? It's simple… I want you." Sebastian said as he lowered his face to kiss Ciel again, this time letting it last longer then the first. Ciel's eyes shot wide open before they slowly started to close, just as his mouth opened just enough to deepen the kiss. Sebastian's hands made their way to Ciel's back to hold him closer. The change scared Ciel and he started to pull away from Sebastian, escaping the hold, and stepping away.

Ciel put his head down again this time turning and making his way to the door. "Goodnight Ciel." Sebastian said making his way back to his bed. He didn't want to stop Ciel he knew it was a lot for him to take in. He had just kissed Sebastian after only living with him for a few days, and finding out that Sebastian wanted him. True Sebastian shouldn't have to hide his feelings it was just a lot to take in and he understood that.

Slowly Ciel made his way back to his room and shut the door. He never made it to his bed as he leaned against the door and slid to the floor. "He wants me." He whispered letting sleep finally develop him in black.

* * *

**RECAP:**

Elizabeth skipped out of room wearing a bright pink dress, with heels to match. "Edwardddddd!~" She said as she made her way to his office which was two rooms down from hers. "Edward. What are we going today? I'm bored." She said as she crossed her arms and started to pout.

He looked up from his book and smiled. "Elizabeth when I am finished we will go into town and I will buy you a new pair of heels, whichever pair you want…. Deal?" He asked. She nodded her head and then left the office to head outside. She had been living with Edward since she was three and her dad gave her up for adoption, being he couldn't take care of her anymore. She was okay with it though she loved living with Edward, she got all the cute shoes she wanted and he always got her cute bows to match. She also loved when he would scratch behind her ears. Thinking of all the good things about living with Edward as her owner her tail started to swish back and forth.

* * *

Later a carriage pulls into town and a very excited Lizzy jumps out and pulls Edward out with her. "Come on Edward I want to go to that new boutique! They just have the cutest accessories!" She squealed. Running down the street pulling Edward behind her.

When they arrived at the shop Lizzy finally let go of Edward and he straightened himself out before walking in. "Hello my name is Doll. I just opened this little business please help yourself to anything you like." A young woman said as she brought her hand up to shake Edwards.

"Hello. Nice to meet you I'm Edward Midford. This little kitten is Elizabeth…" He was cut off by Doll hugging Lizzy and both laughing running off to look at bows and clips. "This one is SO cute! Oh and this one, and this, and this, this, oh oh oh and that one." Lizzy said as she gathered bow after bow in her arms and skipped around he store before she stopped in front of Edward smiling a big smile. Edward smiled back and made his way to the register.

"Your total is 24.36." Doll said after ringing up the last bow. Edward happily handed over the money and help Lizzy put each bow in the bag. This was the least expensive stop he has ever made with Lizzy, not that money was anything to worry about and he gladly handed over the money anytime Lizzy asked, but it was surprising to say the least. Edward and Elizabeth thanked Doll before leaving the store to continue on to the rest of Lizzy's favorites.

* * *

Sorry Im not a big Lizzy fan so I won't be posting much on her story, but I don't want to leave her out Either.

* * *

Ciel: He kissed me?

Me: Yeah and you kissed him back! Enjoy it?

Ciel: *blushes* Maybe...

Sebastian: *Smiles* I did.

Thanks for reading! Review?


	6. Chapter 6 Snake&Finnian&Akila

Ahhhhh Thank you so much for reading. I am so happy that people like my story. ^.^

**No I do not own Kuroshitsuji. **

* * *

RECAP:

Undertaker held the little neko in his arms, he wasn't one for animals, especially ones that were too clingy, but this one was an exception. He was so frail; his body shaking from what Undertaker expected to be was fright. He had white hair and bright green eyes; he was big, but still tiny compared to Undertaker. "Its okay, I promise." He whispered holding the cat closer to his body. He found him lying out on the streets; weak, beaten, and very scared. He couldn't just leave him like that… No. He wouldn't. He took the cat inside and held him as he sat on the floor. They sat like that all night, even after they both fell asleep.

When they woke up the next morning the neko jumped away from him and stared at him. "It's okay, you don't have to be scared. I'm not going to hurt you, I want to help you." The neko slowly crawled back into his lap and curled up into him. Haven't felt so safe in his life he relaxed and fell back asleep. Undertaker just watched as he rested. "He's so timid, I think I'll name him snake. ~ Hehee" He said quietly.

* * *

When Snake finally woke back up later he looked up to the man that was holding him. "Who are you?" He asked quietly. "I'm Undertaker." He replied softly petting the neko's head as he got up from the ground. He started over to the kitchen to fix something to eat, it was already noon and he hadn't eaten since yesterday. He looked over to the neko standing and looking to the ground. He was very thin who knows when it was when he last ate. "You hungry? I'll make you some food." Undertaker asked turning around smiling at that smaller male.

Snake nodded his head before he walked over to join him in the kitchen. He had always lived on the street, at least for what he remembered of his life. He fended for himself looking for scraps and digging in the dumpsters. He didn't know how long he would be allowed to stay but he would enjoy it while he could.

* * *

RECAP:

"Finnian! Come here kitty-kitty!~" Mey-Rin called as she walked around her back yard. Finnian jumped out and stood in front of her. "Aw you never wanna play hide and seek with me!" He stated sticking his tongue out playfully.

"Maybe that's because I have work to do and I don't have time to play all day. I promise we'll play when I get home. And if you're good I'll bring you back some cookies with extra icing.~" She said singing the icing part which made Finnian's ears perk up. She turned around and motioned for him to follow her inside. Once inside she locked the door and said goodbye.

'Well today is going to be boring.' Finnian thought to himself as he laid down on the couch and shut his eyes.

* * *

When he woke up from his nap he fixed him a tuna sandwich for lunch and ran to his room. Setting his sandwich down and picking up a notepad and pen he started to doodle as he ate. He doodled flowers, trees, the sun and some clouds. Finnian loved being outside. He loved everything about it, the fresh air, the sun, the grass, all the little animals roaming around. After he finished his sandwich and doodled some more he went into the living room to watch a movie. Halfway through the movie there was a knock on the door.

"Bard!" Finny screamed throwing the door open and hugging the tall blonde male at the door, almost knocking him down. "Hi Bard! What are you doing here?" He asked letting go of Bard.

"Well I guess I just wanted to see if Mey was home… She's not I guess. I should have come earlier." Bard said rubbing the back of his neck never looking up from his feet. Bard had lived next door to the pair for a year and would always come over to see them…. Well mainly Mey-Rin. He did care for the neko but that never seemed to be his priority when he came over.

Finnian just smiled and laughed lightly at the older man. "No she's at work she just left this morning she should be home soon though. I'll have her go see you when she gets home okay?" Finnian asked hugging Bard again. Bard nodded and waved as he walked back over to his house. Finnian shut the door and just laughed as he made his way back to watching the movie.

* * *

*Okay so on the last Akila story it was her POV I didn't like it to much so now I'm going back to how I normally write.*

RECAP:

"Sebastian's stupid. You're really amazing. He was lucky to even get a chance. Thanks for everything Grell." I said yawning myself.

"No. Thank you Akila. For everything, I finally had a fun day without him. And I don't have to be alone tonight either. Goodnight Akila." He said reaching over and kissing my forehead before turning back around to go to sleep.

"Sweet dreams Grell." I said smiling then drifting off to sleep.

* * *

The next morning Akila woke up and smiled remembering how much fun she had yesterday with Grell. She turned over to see if it was a dream or reality to see a note on the pillow next to hers.

Akila,

I went shopping! Pick out some clothes from my closet and get dressed I'll come get you soon.

~Love Grell.

She got up and started toward the closet opening it with a gasp. It was a giant walk in closet; there were so many rails full of clothes, and shelves full of shoes. No wonder she always seen Grell around town he was always shopping. Walking through and looking at everything she noticed that most of the clothes were red but there was also some purples, and pinks mixed in. Walking over to the shelf full of pink clothing, pink being her favorite color, she chose a hot pink shirt with a black tank top underneath, and a pair of black pants. Walking back to the bedroom she started to change out of the red pajamas he lent her and started to get dressed. Putting on her bracelets and necklace that she was wearing yesterday along with her own shoes.

After fixing the bed to match the side Grell had already made she laid back down on the bed, halfway on, feet and legs hanging over the edge, she reached over to her phone and turned on some music. Once the music started she sang along with the lyrics.

_Today you don't wanna get out of bed_

_There are so many thoughts in your head_

_Like you'd be better of dead_

_But let me tell you_

_There's a whole world waiting for you_

_It's hard to believe but it's true_

_So just hold on for me cos' I believe_

_That if you go my heart would break_

_Just hold on for one more day_

_Cos' you are so beautiful._

Not stopping the music or singing Akila looked up as another voice joined hers.

_I promise you this, I promise you this_

_And you are more than capable_

_Just believe in yourself_

_When nobody else is listening._

Grell made his way over to the bed and sat down next to Akila as she grabbed her phone and stopped the music. "You know that song?" She asked smiling up at Grell.

"Yes I do, I love that song." Grell replied. He looked over her outfit as they stood up to go back downstairs. "Nice pick. I got that shirt a few months ago. Right after I moved out of Bassey's house." He said smiling ear to ear. She said thanks and then they headed off to go shopping again.

* * *

"Grell what do you do? For work I mean…" Akila said her ears perking up really interested in what the man did to have enough money to get all of those clothes.

"I work with my friends William and Claude. They own a clothing line that goes around the world Shinigami Styles. I design the outfits and they make them their own with little details and colors. And I make a lot more money then I ever thought I could have. I usually don't wear the outfits from my designs but I have a few in my closet if you would like to see them when we get back to the apartment." Grell said with an excited tone jumping in his seat.

"I would love to." Akila said drinking her and finishing her cod salad.

* * *

The song is _The Promise_ by Emma Blackery!

* * *

Me: Thank you so much for reading!

Alois: I'm not even in this one though! *sticks tongue out*

Me: Well if you were more interesting and spent less time hanging all over Claude doing Lord knows what then maybe I would include you more!

Alois: Never mind! *runs to Claude*

Me: Oh boy! Review?! Please?! The faster you review the faster I post chapter 7... It has SebxCiel!


	7. Chapter 7 Ciel

Haha so two chapters in a day this one was written before the last chapter but I wanted to tweak with it a little more as the day went on so I could be really happy with it…. As long as you remember Ciel is indeed a NEKO you'll be okay. Haha thanks for reading. I hope you like it.

Willow D. Chesire: Thank you soo much for reading! And Yeah I love Grell! 3

Sebastianthedemonbutler: I hope you like this chapter! Thanks for reading kitten.

* * *

RECAP:

Ciel put his head down again this time turning and making his way to the door. "Goodnight Ciel." Sebastian said making his way back to his bed. He didn't want to stop Ciel he knew it was a lot for him to take in. He had just kissed Sebastian after only living with him for a few days, and finding out that Sebastian wanted him. True Sebastian shouldn't have to hide his feelings it was just a lot to take in and he understood that.

Slowly Ciel made his way back to his room and shut the door. He never made it to his bed as he leaned against the door and slid to the floor. "He wants me." He whispered letting sleep finally develop him in black.

* * *

The next morning everything seemed normal, Sebastian acted as if it never happened and carried on with his day. He didn't have to work since it was Sunday so he planned the day to go shopping with Ciel to go get some little things they needed. After breakfast Sebastian and Ciel got ready and headed out the door.

Living in New York meant that they could easily walk to the stores they needed to get to. But it also meant that the streets were very crowded with people bustling about. After a few blocks Ciel started to lose Sebastian and started to worry he would lose the man forever being lost and alone. Ciel's pace quickened trying to keep up. Noticing this Sebastian grabbed Ciel's hand smiling down to the worried looking neko. This made Ciel blush, he had almost forgot about their kiss. Almost.

They finally arrived at the grocery store but Ciel couldn't keep his mind straight. He smelled something, it was strong and delightful and he wanted it so bad. It took a little while of searching and losing Sebastian in the store to find the wonderful smell. "I thought I smelt another neko." A white haired female neko said as she kissed Ciel on the cheek. "Come on baby." She whispered in his ear. She slowly backed away, once she turned around Ciel ran back to where he had left Sebastian. He had totally forgotten about mating season. Everyone has their own special scent, and all the female nekos would drive the males crazy with their scent. Just a simple scent would turn the nekos on and made their hormones go wild. Her scent was strong enough to drawl him in but not strong enough to turn him on, which made Ciel wonder… Why didn't it?

(The reason Ciel is acting funny is because in mating season he kinda goes into heat in a way….)

As he made his way over to Sebastian another scent was calling him but he pushed it aside as he thought of going back to Sebastian. But the scent was stronger then the last and it was coming from the direction he was headed. "Someone better not be all over MY Sebastian." He said quietly to himself blushing slightly. Arriving at Sebastian he didn't even worry about another neko being around or even the scent anymore, he hugged Sebastian and buried his face in his chest. He inhaled deeply with his eyes wide. The scent was coming from Sebastian. He mewled softly, his arms still wrapped around the taller male Ciel started to paw Sebastian's back.

"Are you okay kitten?" Sebastian asked petting the nekos ears. Ciel let go of Sebastian and backed up a few steps. The female's scent couldn't turn him on but Sebastian could. Ciel nodded and mewled again as he walked back to Sebastian and laid his head on his chest, trying to snuggle into him. Sebastian lifted up Ciel's face to look at him then felt his forehead, and cheek. "Are you sure?"

Half lidded, lust filled cerulean eyes stared up at worried, confused red eyes. Ciel smiled and nodded to Sebastian as he turned his face into the palm of Sebastian's hand, the strong scent filling his nose and turning him on even more. Ciel slowly licked the palm then kissed it as he smiled. "Ciel?" "You smell wonderful and taste delicious." Ciel said licking his lips before he returned to snuggling into the taller male.

Sebastian picked up the neko and walked around the corner to sit down. After he sat down he stood Ciel in front of him to look at him but all Ciel did was crawl into Sebastian's lap. Straddling the older male he laid his head in the crook of his neck, wrapping his arms around Sebastian's chest. Turning his head he looked down to look at Ciel's face. "Ciel what's wrong? You're acting different…"

Ciel leaned his head up and pecked Sebastian on the lips before laying his head back down. "You turn me on." He shrugged like it was no big deal.

* * *

Mwahahahaha! Yeah it is indeed a teaser! Review?!

Ciel: Why am I acting so... weird?!

Me: You're a neko in heat….. And apparently only Sebastian can turn you on.

Sebastian: *grins*

Alois: Do I get to be in the next one?

Me: I don't know I guess it's up to the fans…..

Alois: Please let me in the next chapter! *pouts*


	8. Chapter 8 Alois

**Only because you kittens asked for it… Another AloisxClaude. I hope you all like it!**

**Warning! Yaoi!**

* * *

**Recap:**

I'll just say… Claude left Alois and he jacked off, screaming Claude's name.

* * *

Without Claude home Alois was bored, he roamed around the house eating, watching tv, and listening to music. Only wearing his booty shorts he danced down the hall to the kitchen, he had just finished a plate of pasta and wanted strawberries, Claude always kept some being they were his kitten's favorite. Opening the fridge he seen aa plate of chocolate covered strawberries that Claude had made. He took a bite of a strawberry before he devoured everything on the plate.

After a few hours of waiting Claude finally came home. The second he stepped in the door Alois was at his hip. "Claude! You're home I'm so happy!" Pulling the blonde neko up in his arms he shut the door. "Mmm I missed you." Claude said kissing the neko in his arms.

Sitting on the couch Claude put Alois in his lap playing with the nekos tail that was flowing happily back and forth. Purring at the touch he kissed the older male again. Dragging his hand to the front Claude grabbed the growing mound in the neko's shorts. "Hmmm you really are happy to see me aren't you kitten?" Alois ground his hips into the older males hand, moaning in response.

Picking the neko up with him Claude stood up and headed to the bedroom. Once in the bedroom he laid Alois on the bed and shed his clothed then pulled off the neko's shorts. "Yummy." Claude said licking his lips. Alois looked away and chuckled. Looking back to the older male he gave him a devilish grin. "Want a taste?" He winked bucking his hips up slightly.

Without voicing his answer Claude leaned forward and licked, base to tip, Alois's already erect member, dipping his tongue in the slit slightly before taking the whole member in his mouth. Sucking softly, and gently biting Claude deep-throated Alois's erection, making the neko mew and moan in delight. "Nnghh! Claude stop I'm-I'm going to cum. Claude not yet!"

Pulling back and standing again Claude pulled the neko to a standing position on the bed. Alois started kissing Claude's neck, laying kisses down to his abdomen stopping and looking up to the older males face smiling against the skin. "Suck." Claude demanded lightly. Alois licked the member and took it all in his mouth sucking roughly laying his paws on Claudes hips, barely digging his claws in. It always seemed to turn Claude on when he used his claws. "More." Claude moaned enjoying the feeling of filling the little mouth. Alois dug his claws in more sucking harder hoping to not fully satisfy Claude. "More Alois." Claude moaned again this time more serious. Alois bit down slowly digging his claws in breaking skin.

Not being satisfied by the treatment his neko was giving him Claude pulled out of the nekos mouth flipping him over so he was on his knees on the bed, ass sticking up in the air. Not needing to wait to stretch the nekos tight hole Claude stuffed his member in earning a low moan of pleasure from the small male underneath him. Pulling out slowly then shoving back in Claude moaned at the feeling of the tight hole swallowing his member fully. "Harder Claude!~" Alois begged, griping the sheets underneath him. Answering his kittens wishes Claude's pace quickened and he slammed in to the neko, balls deep, being as rough as he knew the smaller male liked.

Alois dragged his paw to his own erection gripping it tightly and pulled his hand up and down the shaft gaining speed to match Claude's thrust. "Oh god Claude! Claude I'm going to~" Claude reached down and bit softly on Alois's neck. "I know kitten me too." He cooed in the neko's ear, thrusting in again Claude hit his kitten's sweet little spot. "Claude!~" Alois sung as he climaxed all over the sheets underneath him. After a few more thrust into the neko getting all the attention he needed from the tight little hole Claude spilled into Alois.

Climbing off Alois and pulling him in his lap as he lay on the bed, Claude kissed Alois, grinding his hips against the smaller males. His erection building up again along with the nekos Claude smirked. "Ready for round two kitten?"

* * *

**Claude: Round two... of ****_many_****. ;)**

**Alois: Yes! ;)**

**Me: Okay guys ****enough****.**

**Review?! I hope you liked it. :D**


	9. Chapter 9 Ciel

Okay so I know it has been a while since I've updated… And I know you all might hate me for it but I'm sorry. I've had college assignments and it's been very hectic. Anywhore here is your update you have been so patient for.

No I do not own Kuroshitsuji or the characters.

* * *

Recap:

Straddling the older male he laid his head in the crook of his neck, wrapping his arms around Sebastian's chest. Turning his head he looked down to look at Ciel's face. "Ciel what's wrong? You're acting different…"

Ciel leaned his head up and pecked Sebastian on the lips before laying his head back down. "You turn me on." He shrugged like it was no big deal.

* * *

"What do you mean I turn you on?" Sebastian asked lifting Ciel's head so he could look at him.

"Exactly what I said you turn me on. Nekos go into heat and certain scents attract them. Your scent so happens to attract me. I just hope it doesn't attract anyone else. I don't like fighting much and I'd have to fight for you if that was the case." Ciel said smiling, looking at Sebastian.

Sebastian, finally catching on to what Ciel was trying to explain to him, smiles. Leaning close to Ciel's ear Sebastian whispered. "Even if there were any others there would be no fight. I'd choose you over everyone. No contest." Sebastian had waited so long for Ciel to want him and he was going to go for it while he had the chance. Not meaning he would take advantage of Ciel but he would get as far into a relationship as he could with his little neko.

Content with Sebastian's words Ciel leaned forward and pressed his lips to Sebastian's again, squeaking lightly when Sebastian started to take control. They shared a heated kiss sitting in their spot in the store until Sebastian looked up to see a couple of girls giggling at there little display. He leaned away from Ciel to signal the end of the kiss before picking up the smaller male and walking out of the store, leaving everything they planned to buy behind. Getting outside Sebastian still carrying Ciel made his way back to his place so they could have more privacy.

Stepping in the door Sebastian finally sat Ciel down, despite the nekos small whines, and walked over to the couch. "Ciel come here we need to talk." He said as he leaned back into the cushions.

Ciel strode over to Sebastian and climbed onto the couch, straddling Sebastian's knee. "Yes?~" He cooed as he nuzzled into the older male, his tail flowing back and forth.

"Just because you're in heat doesn't mean I'm going to do anything." Sebastian said as he sat Ciel up straight in his lap. "No matter how bad I want to." He mumbled hoping Ciel didn't hear. " I care more about you then you seem to think and I'm glad your affections are with me so I won't have to worry about you sneaking off to go have your fun with someone else. Not only would I be scared that you left but I will admit that I would be jealous."

"Awww jealous would be cute though. I'd like to make you jealous." Ciel added, with a wink, before Sebastian could finish.

"Don't even try it won't be pretty. Find another way to make me cute. I don't think I could deal with someone touching you, especially when I'm barely allowed to do so myself." Sebastian said looking over Ciel like he was a prize.

"It's not that you're not allowed to touch me, I want you to touch me you just never do." Ciel practically screamed starting to show his true frustration. "I see the way you look at me sometimes and the way you hold me. I don't know if you are scared or if you just don't really want to, and you just play like you do. Being near you makes my heart beat increase to 100 miles per hour and when you look at me I just want to hear you calling my name with those amazing lips of yours." Admitting stuff that he would normally keep to himself. Ciel stood, closing his eyes his paws balling up in fists at his sides. " You drive me completely crazy and all I want is for you to grab me and never let go, tell the whole world I'm yours. I've never felt like this for anyone but it comes so easy when it's you. I haven't even known you long enough to feel this way and yet I do. I feel that I'm in love with you and everything you do and I don't know why. Why do I feel this way? How can you make me feel this way? All I want is to be yours and for you to be mine. Why?" Ciel's voice trailed off as tears started to fall down his cheeks as he finally let all of his frustrations go.

Sebastian sat bewildered for a moment before he slowly stood up and embraced Ciel, making Ciel's eyes open in shock from the sudden embrace. "I don't know why. All I do know is I feel the same way and when I'm near you I ask myself the same questions. I do love you Ciel and I don't want to share you with anyone. At first I thought it was just my imagination but every second I'm with you it grows stronger. I am yours. All I want is to be yours and for you to be mine. I'm sorry I never showed it. I couldn't chance scaring you away and losing you. I know how you feel, and I'm sorry it was me who made you feel that way." Sebastian lifted Ciel's face up and wiped his tears away before finishing. "I had a dream I admitted everything and you ran away. I couldn't chance that becoming reality. I love you Ciel. I'm sorry I never said it before and I'm sorry if it does scare you away. I know it hasn't been very long but I know that's how I feel." Sebastian leaned forward and kissed Ciel with all the passion he had been holding in and embraced Ciel tighter when the kiss was returned.

Moving his hands down lower to embrace him better Sebastian smiled into the kiss. Feeling Ciel's arms snake around his neck and his claws tickle the back of his neck, he slowly pulled the smaller male back to the couch. Sebastian laid Ciel down the slowly laid over on top of him arms on either side of his chest to keep his own weight up making sure not to hurt the little neko. Finally leaving the kiss Sebastian leaned up and kissed both of Ciel's ears, and chuckled as they twitched. Moving back down to kiss his nose Sebastian noticed the slight blush on Ciel's cheeks, making the neko turn his head away trying to hide it. Sebastian turned his head back so he could look at him in is face. "Everything about you is beautiful. Don't hide your blush. All it does is highlight your beauty."

Ceil leaned forward and kissed Sebastian again before laying his head back down against the soft cushion of the couch. "Didn't we need to be shopping?" He laughed as he used his paw to start drawing designs on Sebastian's chest.

Sebastian laughed and leaned his forehead against Ciel's. "Yeah we need food. I also wanted o get you some more clothes so you didn't have such a limited amount of options." He climbed off of Ciel and stood holding an arm up to help Ciel to his feet too. As they started to walk out Sebastian leaned over and kissed Ciel again pushing him up against the door lightly. Breaking away from the kiss Sebastian kissed down Ciel's jaw line to his neck, picking a spot in a visible place before he started to suck, lick, and bite.

"Mmmm. Ahh. Mm Seb-Sebastian wha-what are you doing?" Ciel finally got out between moans.

Finally finishing his work Sebastian looked up with a devious grin. "Marking you as mine so everyone knows who you belong to." He said with a wink as he opened the door so Ciel could walk through to continue their shopping.

* * *

Well I didn't want to put yaoi in it just yet…. But when Ciel's all hormonal and shit he admits a lot of secrets… Haha yeah. And I promise there to be yaoi soon but for now I want them to be fluffy.

Alois: Awww Ciel! You're such a girl. *mocking* I wuvv you Seb-astian

Ceil: Shut up Alois at least I made it past my first chapter without jacking off.

Akila: Haha you just got told Alois. *high-fives Ciel*

Me: He had to do what he had to do. No fighting I love you both.

^.^

Well I hope you enjoyed. Review please?


	10. Chapter 10 Akila

Okay so I know it has been a while since I've updated… And I know you all might hate me but my life has been pretty hectic.

I've been dealing with my parents fighting and trying to escape divorce drama. I promise to get the next chapter in soon. Well Please enjoy.

No I do not own Kuroshitsuji!

* * *

Getting back to Grell's apartment they ran straight in to the closet. "It's closer to the back." He said grabbing her hand and running to the far back corner. Letting go of her hand Grell threw open the doors to a closed off corner of the closet.

Looking up at all the clothing, she gasped. "Oh my god, Grell." Picking up a blouse she smiled at the redheaded male. "These are amazing! Did you really design all of this?" She asked picking up a few other items. When he nodded and returned the smile she turned all her attention back on the clothes. Grabbing an arm full of clothes she looked up at Grell with a very excided look dancing across her face. "May I try them on?"

"Be my guest." Grell replied, smiling. Slowly making his way out of the closet, he shut the door to give her privacy to change. While he waited he sat on the bed and hummed a little. When she finally emerged from the doors Grell's jaw dropped. "Amazing." He whispered, standing slowly. "Absolutely amazing." He spoke, using his normal tone of voice now, allowing her to grasp the words. She wore a black, long skirt that reached her ankles, a silk, red blouse that gripped at her hips, and red heels to match.

Blushing, Akila looked to the ground. "I don't look that great. You can close your mouth now Grell." She giggled as he quickly shut his mouth, making his teeth clatter as they hit each other with force.

"Oh I'm sorry." He laughed. "I just made that outfit on a whim, I never expected anyone to look exactly how I imagined when I made it. Go try on something else, you make a perfect model." He added smiling, waving his hand dismissing her back to the closet. The two stayed up late going through the closet and talking about each other and their lives.

* * *

The next morning Grell woke up and walked downstairs following the scent of something wonderful. Reaching the kitchen he looked in to see Akila pulling biscuits out of the oven. "Good morning." He greeted as he walked over to the coffee pot.

"Oh, good morning. I hope this is okay. I thought you'd enjoy some breakfast here instead of eating out. I got up early and decided to go to the store for some things. I made biscuits, bacon, and eggs. I hope you're hungry, I went a tad over board." She finished looking down to her feet, as she set the food on the table.

Walking over and hugging her shoulder softly Grell smiled. "Thanks, I'm starved." He piled his plate with almost half of everything that was set before him, smiled, and then dove into the food. Chuckling, at his response, lightly Akila began to eat herself. Finally taking a break for air Grell ended the silence. "So Akila do you really just live by yourself?"

"Yeah I don't have anyone here that I am actually friends with, so I'm kinda a loner. But I have a job and that pays rent and gives me extra money on the side. I loved moving out of town, and away from my parents. It gave me a sense of…. A sense of."

"Freedom?" He finished for her smiling. At her nod he took another bite. "What do you do Akila? For work I mean."

"I actually am a bartender. I work at a nightclub Tuesday, Thursday, Friday, and Saturday nights. I get tips and I get paid every week. With rent covering all the extra bills all I have to pay is my phone bill, cable bill, and eating expenses. So I usually have extra money to shop with." She smiled.

"Don't you ever get lonely living on your own like that? I know I do."

"Yeah I guess I do, but even when I lived with my family we were so far apart, I guess I've always felt alone. I'm kinda used to it now." She replied forking at her food.

"Oh. Well I know we haven't known each other for a long time but if you'd like you can come live with me. I have an extra bedroom, I have enough money to pay the rent, and we won't be alone anymore as long as we have each other." He smiled reaching over and lightly touching her hand.

Looking up Akila returned the smile. "I'd like that. But I get to buy all the food to make up for my part of the rent."

"Deal!" Grell cheered. "If you keep cooking like this I'll be one happy guy. Now that that's settled… Tell me more about this little _nightclub_."

"Well, it's a little loud but really fun. I've worked there ever since I got into town, I talked to the boss one night while I was there having a drink, that's how I got the job. There's an awesome dance floor, great music, and amazing drinks. If I do say so myself." She winked. "I actually have to work tonight. If you aren't busy you could come see it. They aren't really to busy on Tuesday nights but the d.j will play any song requested so it's a lot of fun."

Grell jumped in his seat. "I have nothing to do. I'd love to come. Let's go pick me out an outfit!" He said taking one last bite before pulling her back up to the room.

* * *

Well I know it's short but I want to save the party for later, plus I wanted to get this updated ASAP. Well I hope you liked it.

Grell: Yay a nightclub. c;

Alois: Oh oh oh! Will I be there?! I **LOVE** to dance! Please?

Claude: Please don't drag me into that.

Me: Why? Will you be irritated? **:)**

Claude: _***Glares***_

Me: I take that as a yes. Okay well my lovely kittens please Review. Also if you have any ideas to add to Grell&Akila please leave it in a review or feel free to PM me. I don't bite… hard.

Akila: Also don't forget to check out Calli's Bio! **^.^**

Me: Oh yeah. Please do.


End file.
